


Cool Skin

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A fantasy experienced.





	Cool Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Cool Skin

### Cool Skin

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: Cool Skin  
Author: Nicholas 

E-Mail: 

Pairing: M/K, Other Pairing   
Category: Placed at the end of the story for spoiler reasons Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. The other character is mine. 

Notes: A lovely list of paraphilias. I just had to use a few of them. Beta'd by Gaby. Thank you. 

Warning: Blood Play is one of the more innocent aspects of this story. If that scares you please look at the category placed at the end of the story to determine whether you want to subject yourself to this story 

* 

He heard the door open and did not bother to turn around. He could make out who the dark shadow was, who the dark shadow could only be. He savored the moment of knowing him there before he turned to face him. 

"Hey there," he said in the general direction of the blackness. 

The shadow nodded. "Hey there," it replied and stepped closer, the face now illuminated by light filtering in through the windows. 

"Today?" he asked, skipping preliminaries and nice words. 

"Hello to you, too," the shadow chuckled as it came closer and sat down next to him. It kissed him softly. "It's been a wonderful day, hasn't it? Bees and birds and laughing children," it smirked at him, tracing the lines of exasperation and impatience on his face with his tongue, laughing low. It licked his face for a few more seconds before it confirmed, "Today indeed." 

He drew away slightly. "You are not kidding, right?" 

The shadow sighed. "I promised, didn't I?" 

"True enough," he replied, planting a kiss on his lover's lips. "You did promise. So where's it going to be and who and why?" 

His lover scrutinized him with a thoughtful expression, another quick kiss to his lips before he got up and held out his hand. "Leave those details to me, Fox. Daylight's burning." He moved on towards the door as no reaction was forthcoming. "So, what's it going to be? Do you want it or not?" The handle was already grasped firmly in his hand. 

He thought it through before nodding slowly and following his lover out of the door. He did want it, indeed, even though he would have loved to hear the details. His lover was right though. Leave it to him. 

They took his lover's car, destination unknown. He had his eyes closed for most of the drive, and attempted to calm his heart, the excitement that had settled deep inside of him. It would happen, a voice was chanting inside his head. Soon, very soon. 

The look his lover gave him as they reached their destination made him stay in the car. There was no need to interfere when he was so unbearably close. He watched his lover walk towards the abandoned warehouse - the window panes were broken - and saw him disappear inside. His eyes remained locked on the door; his fingers drummed a nervous rhythm on the dashboard as he willed his lover to call him. He forced himself to calm down, until only his knee bobbed up and down, and he bit his lower lip uneasily, waiting impatiently. 

What seemed like hours later, his lover poked his head out of the door, nodded once and vanished inside again. He got out of the car, threw the door shut, locked it and made his way to the building with evenly paced steps, his heart beating fast in his chest. He pulled the warehouse door open and slipped inside. His eyes needed a few moments to adjust to the light, and then he saw the still form of another person stretched out for him. His lover remained in the shadows as he stepped closer to the other, and kneeled down next to the body. 

The air was thick with dust, only a few rays of light found their way to the muddy ground. His fingers slid over the smooth, pale skin. They danced up the muscled chest to caress the slack face, wiped at the spittle that clung to one corner of the luscious lips. The face was turned to the side; a small puddle had formed on the wet ground. His fingertips moved through that puddle, swirling the spit and mud before he brought the fingers to his own lips, slid them inside and tasted the essence of the other and that place on his tongue, savoring it in his mouth. His own spit mixed with it as it rolled over his teeth and gave him shivers of delight and appreciation. His tongue wet his lips once more, small particles of dirt clung to him now, the taste of the other within him. 

He moved his hand back to the face, his own wetness clung to his fingers as he touched the skin again, those closed eyes that made the other look so innocent and peaceful in the diffuse light of this warehouse. Light that only filtered in through broken windowpanes. He chuckled at that thought. A sound that rang out loud in the eerie stillness of the room, he noticed with interest. 

He lifted those eyelids tenderly by the long lashes, only to watch as they slid close again. The hand now ran through the thick hair as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's to taste the sweetness directly from its source in all its purity without the rich flavor of the ground beneath. He moaned into those lips steadily now, his tongue tracked their texture, every small nook and cranny, to be catalogued and filed away. 

His mouth moved on over the other's face, nibbling, biting, licking up the cheeks to the closed eyes. He coated them liberally with his own spit, smiling at the tickling sensation the eyebrows and lashes made on the flat of his tongue. He licked along the hair line, then up to the hand holding the head steady, tasting those strands of hair. He sucked on them until their flavor seemed to explode on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as the arousal coursed through his body. It started as a tingle on his lips, moving down his neck, over his chest, pricking his nipples to points, and finally settling in his stomach and his cock filled with blood. 

One of his hands slipped inside his own pants, massaging his cock with sure strokes as he studied the other's form, and his lips moved back to caress the smooth skin of the face and neck. He bit down playfully over the Adam's apple. He tasted the blood as it trickled over his lips and down his throat, savoring the metallic flavor. His eyes opened and the gleam of wonder in them settled on the drops of fluid that were dripping from his chin down on the other's naked chest, splattering the redness over the body and the ground beneath. 

He leaned down and, with his tongue outstretched, licked up the splashed blood, grinding his jeans-encased cock into the ground, the pressure a pleasant distraction, and another sensation that completed the picture. His tongue followed the trail of blood over the other's sides - 'Ticklish, huh?' - and lapped up drying drops, the mud clinging to his lips once more. 

He came back up to study the other again, his hand only a light caress down the body, almost an invisible touch, a mere whisper of fingers moving over the clammy, sweat-soaked and bloodied skin. 

"Beautiful," he breathed, his lips closing over one of the other's nipples. He mouthed it softly, almost gently, only to try and irritate it with his teeth. He wanted to see it peak, to see it stiffen and fill with blood, to see it turn into one of those little points that he could spend hours suckling on. 

The irritation settled in his features as the nipple remained soft. He shook his head once, pushing the thought aside and went back to licking both of them, shrugging mentally. His teeth closed over one of them, biting down until he felt the skin give, and fresh blood spilled out. He sucked on the wound until his lips felt numb and only then he allowed the nipple to slip free again, licking his lips to savor the taste of every last drop, the other's essence. 

He straddled the other's body now, his cock pressed tightly against the creamy white thighs as his mouth explored the chest. He ground his groin against the soft muscles, the friction overloading his brain with pleasure, and he gasped against the chest, bit down harshly on the skin offered to him. He left bruises, the marks of his teeth firmly embedded in the other's skin but he did not stop to think about that. His mind was set solely on his pleasure, his blood coursing through his veins that made his cock stiff and drew his balls up tight to his body. 

His lips traveled further down, spent more minutes on the navel, exploring that area intimately with his tongue and teeth until the skin surrounding it was torn loose, mere shreds decorating the lower body. A smile formed on his lips as he studied his work and his tongue inched out to savor the blood still clinging to his mouth. 

"Sweet," he whispered against the skin. He scooted lower until his lips were meeting with his price. The other's cock laid out for him. It lay limply on the other's thigh. He lifted it with his hand, almost amused, and held it steady for his mouth to meet. He enclosed it fully in his mouth, until his nose was buried in the other's pubic hair. It was a comfortable fit and he chewed on it slowly, grinding his own cock into the wet and muddy ground now. The wetness spread through the jeans fabric, and gave his genitals a clammy touch. He imagined it was his own blood pouring from him. He breathed harshly through his nose as he tried to fit the other's balls into his mouth alongside the organ. His teeth left deep marks, breaking the skin in places and he imaged the stale blood to be the other's cum, sucked right out of him. The movements that were driving his cock into the ground grew more frenzied as the tight fit in his mouth and the exertion pressed the air right out of his lungs, making him light-headed. He groaned around the meat in his mouth and came with a last jerk into the ground and a last bite into the other's genitals. The blood wet his face as he laid his head down on the other's lower stomach in exhaustion, panting hard. 

"Satisfied?" his lover's voice rasped into his ear and he crouched down next to him, his fingers browsing through the slick, sweat- and blood-soiled hair. Feeling the caress, he opened his eyes to look up into the calming green, only to avert them again; an amused blush crept up his cheeks. His lover's hand slid lower cupping the cheek gently and placing a soft kiss on it. "It's okay," he whispered against the skin. "I'll just have to take you more often. And you didn't even fuck him." 

"Alex!" he complained with a half-smile, the afterglow still slackening his features. "It's not a habit," he continued. "Only once in a while, I just..." 

"Don't even think about apologizing," his lover interrupted him. "It's hot." He forcefully kissed the lips offered to him, still tasting the other's blood on them and drowning in that taste. He slid his arms around the one he loved, lying down next to him on the damp ground, the coolness seeping through his clothes, his nose buried in his bloodied hair. "I never thought it'd look like this." 

"Like what?"   
"So sensual, so breathtaking." 

He grinned at his lover from below his lashes now, shrugging. "It's what it's like." His hand took his lover's and softly led it over the other's fast cooling skin. "Do you feel the smoothness, the softness," he rasped into his ear, studying his lover's face, not the hand he was guiding, "the way it sends those shivers down your back, and makes your heart beat faster?" He brought the now reddened fingertips up for both to look at before he guided them to his lover's mouth, watching with a new pang of arousal how they disappeared between those lips, the tongue working to suck on them. "Do you taste him, knowing you'll be the last to have that pleasure?" He shivered at the sucking sound as the fingers popped free from the lips. His own mouth latched onto them, the taste a heady mix of the other, him and himself. Their tongues battled for a short moment, gliding hard against one another as the two of them lay draped across the other, the clammy flesh beneath their half-naked bodies. 

"Heady," his lover rasped out. 

"Indeed," he agreed almost absent-mindedly as he enjoyed the feeling of peace for a few more moments. The warmth of his love pressed to his back, the cooling body of the other beneath and the draft of air caressing all three of them. 

"Next time I want to taste him, too," his lover said softly as both of them got up reluctantly, straightened their dirty clothes and turned to walk out. "Really taste him," he clarified. 

He laughed softly. "We are freaks. You know that, right, Alex?" 

His lover was already striding out of the warehouse ahead of him. "But of course," he threw over his shoulder. "I am your freak and you are mine. And then there are the others. But they don't really count, do they?" 

"No, they don't," he amended, leaving the other with a last look in the murky light falling into the empty warehouse through broken windowpanes to follow his lover. "But they are hot anyway," he added with a smirk he'd learned from his lover, and a laugh that sounded insane, even to himself. 

\-- 

Category: Non-consensual activity, Character Death, Necrophilia 

Paraphilias implied: Agrexophilia, Anophephilia, Asphyxiaohilia, Hygrophilia, Hyphephilia, Odaxelagnia, Vampirism, Xenophilia, Necrophagia (somewhat), Necrophilia   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
